the price of growing up mark 2
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Hey what's up my follow fan fiction fans Zero2o1o here, now i'm redoing my very first story cause well it wasn't done very well. i'm going to fix it and post the new chapter as soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1

The price of growing up

Rio the movie fanfic

By Zero2o1o

Chapter 1: getting the answer

Hey I'm zero2o1o, and this is my first fanfic. I loved rio the movie and i through I would give rio's after story a more adult humor. Hey this is a rewrite, I realize that my very first story was poorly written and I'm going to fix it. Now the first four chapters are fine but the other 21 chapters are bad. :)

Blu sat in front of the metal door leading out of the breeding room waiting

for jewel to come back from her final check up before getting the cast off her

wing. I hope Jewel gets that damn cast off soon, thought Blu. It had been two

weeks since Blu and Jewel had escaped from the plane and soon after getting

back to Linda and Túlio, Linda wouldn't let Blu or Jewel out of her sight,

and Blu was getting pretty tired of her mothering him every time she saw him,

especially in front of Jewel. It was bad enough that Blu acted like an idiot

around her, but now Linda was treating him like a chick. But today was going

to be different; Blu was going to tell Jewel that he was in love with her and

nothing was going to stop him. Then Blu heard the metal door

slide open and walk through it was jewel one of the most beautiful birds Blu had ever

seen in his life and Blu knew quite a few female birds back in the states but

thought it was better not to tell Jewel about that right now.

"So how's your wing, Jewel?" asked Blu, smiling, wanting to cheer Jewel up

due to the fact that she hated being in cages.

"It's fine. That weird doctor guy said it would be another four or five days

till the cast will come off," Jewel said while looking disappointedly at the

cast covering her right wing.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you the whole time your healing, now let's go

and eat some breakfast," replied Blu, pointing out some fruit and berries that

had been put out about 10 minutes ago.

They walked to the food, talking about what they were going to do once they were

freed.

Blu already knew one thing he wanted to do, but first he would have to

tell Jewel how he felt. Then Blu stopped halfway to the pile of food, looked

at Jewel, then at his feet and tried to tell Jewel what was really on his

mind. "Hey Jewel, can I ask you something?"Blu asked nervously shuffling his feet a bit.

Jewel stopped a few feet from him and turned around. "Yeah, Blu? What is it?"

replied Jewel, looking at her mate to be, curious about what he wanted to

ask.

Blu didn't say a thing for a couple of seconds to try to come up with a

question. "Why did you kiss me when I jumped out of the plane to come after

you?" asked Blu, still looking at his feet. This question didn't surprise her

at all. Jewel had a feeling this question would come up sooner or later.

"You really want to know why i kissed you that day?" Jewel said, walking

closer and closer to Blu, wearing a somewhat creepy smile, until she was only

a couple inches away from him. Blu could feel Jewel's breast feathers rubbing

against his as she got even closer to him. Just then, Jewel grabbed the back

of Blu's neck and pulled him in for a another surprise kiss. Blu's eyes

widened, then slid shut as he melted into the moment.

Once they broke the kiss to get some air, Blu mumbled the one thing he'd wanted to

say to Jewel since the day they met: "I love you Jewel."

Jewel looked at Blu, smiling, thankful for Blu finally saying the four words

she'd been wanting to hear for the last two weeks. "I love you, Blu, so much."

With that, they went for another kiss.

Hope you guys enjoy the rewrite, it may take a while to do all the chapters but hold on.


	2. Chapter 2

The price of growing up

Rio the movie fanfic

By Zero2o1o

Hey it's zero2o1o again I'm back with a new chapter and its going to be good I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: more then a name

Blu didn't know how long he stood there kissing Jewel, and he really didn't

care; all that mattered was that he had finally told jewel he loved her, and

she loved him back. After what seemed like hours, Blu and Jewel broke their kiss. It was silent for a while. All you could hear was the fake bird songs

coming from the sound system placed all over the breeding room.

"So should we go eat or do you want to make out some more?" Blu asked hoping

Jewel would pick the second choice.

Jewel was very hungry, but she didn't want this wonderful moment to end "Lets

eat, then we can get back to what we were doing." Jewel cooed smiling sweetly at Blu, and with that, the new couple

walked together to the pile of food, holding each others wings.

When they got to the food, Blu picked up a mango and handed it to Jewel, knowing

she loved mangos. She took a bite of the mango. It was sweet and tasted really

good. "Mmmm, that's good, but not as good as you, Blu," said Jewel after

swallowing the mango. Blu blushed at this, he had only seen Jewel's sweet side

once back at the club when they were chained to each other. "Th-thanks, Jewel.

That's really nice of you to say... Y-you tasted pretty good too," Blu replied

while turning a very bright red. Jewel just smiled. She loved how nervous Blu got when he tried to compliment her. "You know Jewel, if you want you can call

me by my first name. No one ever does," Blu said while eating an apple slice from the pile of food.

"Wait, Blu isn't your first name? Then what is your name?" Jewel said

surprised at this new fact.

Blu looked at his lovebird with a bit of the apple sticking out of his mouth. He

forgot he never told anyone in Rio his first name. "Well, Blu's just my middle

name. My name is Tyler Gunderson," Blu finally said after eating and

swallowing his apple.

After a few seconds of silence jewel finally spoke "So Tyler, once we become mates does that mean

I'll become Mrs. Jewel Gunderson?" Jewel ask giving Blu a sexy smile. Blu was

shock by this question, mainly because Jewel wanted to take his last name and

that she wanted to mate with him just as much as he wanted to mate with her.

That's the end of chapter 2 I'll make a chapter 3 soon I'm just trying to come up with an idea for the chapter. Oh from now on I'll be using Blu's first name in stand of his middle name. If your wondering why i'm doing this, its because I don't really know anyone who go by their middle name, well I knew this one person who a call by his middle name, its the way i grew up calling everyone by their first name.


	3. Chapter 3

The price of growing up

Rio the movie fanfic

By Zero2o1o

As you could tell I fixed one or two things in the last two chapters.

Chapter 3: planning the future

"Holy crap, Jewel actually wants to mate with me! But why? Is she just playing a

mind game with me or does she really mean it?" thought Tyler as he looked at

the love of his life in shock at what she just said a few seconds ago. Tyler wanted to mate with Jewel, but was afraid of becoming a father so soon. He only

knew Jewel for about 2 1/2 weeks now, and he knew trying to make that kind of

move this early in their relationship would be a bad idea. Then Tyler thought about what happen last time he tried to kiss Jewel without her permission.

He could only guess what would happen if he had tried to mate with her.

"Tyler, are you ok?" asked Jewel, noticing that her mate to be looked a little pale.

"Yea-yeah, Jewel, I'm fine. It's just... Did you really mean it? Do you really

want to take my last name?" replied Tyler, who finally snapped back to

reality.

"Well yeah, Tyler, I do want to, but first we have to become mates," said

Jewel as she started to run her wing tips agains Tyler's chest. Tyler couldn't take it any more. He had been holding back his desire to mate with Jewel for

far to long. Before he knew what he was doing, Tyler grabbed Jewel and

put her on the breeding room floor, pinning her wings to the ground. He then started to kiss the feathers on Jewel's neck, getting lower.

"Oh god, Tyler, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." moaned Jewel as Tyler went further down her body.

Tyler's mind was running a million miles per hour. He couldn't stop himself and for some reason all the fear he felt only a few minutes ago was all gone and Tyler liked it.

"Tyler, are you sure you want to do this, cause if we do this there's no going back,"Jewel asked, realizing what could happen if they went through with this.

"Of course I want to do this. Jewel. I love you so much and I want you to become

my wife, nothing will stop me from becoming one with you," Tyler said as he moved in for a very passionate kiss with Jewel,

then went back to playfully biting Jewel's neck.

Just then, the door opened, and Linda walked through it looking for her pet bird.

It only took Linda a few second to find Tyler and Jewel and see what they were

doing. "TYLER BLU GUNDERSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO JEWEL!" yelled a

very shocked Linda. To her, it looked like Tyler was hurting Jewel instead of what they were actually doing. Tyler couldn't believe this was

happening to him, he was about to seal his love with Jewel, but Linda had to show

up to ruin the whole thing. Tyler's face was so red you'd think his head had just turned into a tomato. He hopped off of Jewel, trying not to look at either her or Linda.

There was a very long silent pause, both Tyler and Jewel couldn't look at each other for what seemed like hours. They were so embarrassed at the fact that

Linda, Tyler's foster mother, caught them about to have sex.

"Blu, look at me right now. Why were you biting Jewel? She didn't do anything

to you to deserve that." Linda said, looking at Tyler angrily. Even if Tyler

could talk to Linda, he couldn't tell her that he was having sex with Jewel. It be way too embarrassing to say.

I had fun writing this one i've read a brunch of other fanfics where jewel was the one who wanted to mate with Tyler, but I thought I would turn the tables and make Tyler the horny one.


	4. Chapter 4

The price of growing up

Rio the movie fanfic

By Zero2o1o

Here's my new chapter it's going to be funny if you have a kind of messed up sense of humor.

Chapter 4: a huge misunderstanding

Túlio entered the control room overlooking the breeding room with a pair of

coffee cups in his hands. It only took him a second to notice that Linda

wasn't in the room but was in the breeding room yelling at Tyler, who looked

ashamed of something he had done. Túlio put down the coffee cups and pulled

out his cell phone and dialed Linda's number. He waited a second for her

before she answered.

Linda: Hello, Túlio. I can't talk right now, I'm busy.

Túlio: Why are you yelling at Blu?

Lind: Because I want to know why Blu was biting Jewel's neck for no reason.

Túlio didn't answer for a minute. He couldn't help but crack a huge smile

across his face.

Túlio: Uh, Linda, neck biting is part of the Spix's macaw's mating ritual.

Túlio didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going through Linda's head.

Linda: Part of their mati... OH MY GOD! You mean I just walked in on Blu and Jewel having sex!

Túlio: Yeah...

Linda hung up her cell, turned away from Tyler and Jewel and walked out of the breeding room without saying a word.

Túlio walked out of the control room to meet Linda in the hallway. Her face was red due to the fact that she had just walked in on a very special moment for Tyler. Túlio couldn't help but smile

when he saw Linda's face. "Are you okay, Linda?" asked Túlio, trying not

to laugh. Linda couldn't speak; she was in complete shock.

"I... I can't believe I just walked in on Blu and Jewel having sex... It's

like walking in on your own son," Linda said, looking at the wall.

"It's okay, Linda. You didn't know, and besides, I'm sure Blu and Jewel will try again later," Túlio said as he put his hands on Linda's shoulders to help

her feel better. "Come on Linda, lets go home. It's getting late and you've had a

hard day." With that, Túlio lead Linda to the door.

Meanwhile, in the breeding room, Tyler stood in his place, still shocked at what

had just happened. The greatest moment in Tyler's life was ruined in a matter

of seconds by his owner. There was no way Jewel would want to mate with him now.

Tyler looked at Jewel, who was looking at him , not knowing what to say.

"Jewel, I'm so sorry. I... I had no idea Linda would show up. I should have

never put you in that—"

But before Tyler could finish his sentence, Jewel jumped on him and gave him a

very passionate kiss. "You talk to much Tyler," said Jewel after pulling away

to get some air. "Now what were we doing before Linda showed up?" continued

Jewel. As she kissed Tyler's neck, Tyler was dumbfounded at this point. He couldn't believe that Jewel still wanted to mate even after Linda showed up

and made that scene in front of her.

"Well, I was playfully biting your neck, and I was about to ask you if you

would like to head back to our hollow." Tyler said, trying to act like nothing

happened, "So would you like to continue our fun here or back in the hollow?"

asked Tyler, taking Jewel's wing and walking her back toward their home.


	5. Chapter 5

The price of growing up

Rio the movie fanfic

by Zero2o1o

Hey I'm back, now this chapter I had some fun making, I thought it would be a good idea for Tyler and Jewel to mate so that later in the story they may actually have some thing big happen later in the story.

Chapter 5: the married life

After a good hour and half, Tyler finally collapsed on top of jewel. "That...

that was the greatest thing I've ever done. I can't believe we did that," said Tyler breathing heavily with a huge smile across his face, looking at his new wife.

"You were amazing Tyler. I love you," replied Jewel, who also breathed heavily. Tyler rolled off of Jewel and onto his back, then started to look over at Jewel, who was now cuddling against his body. They just laid there not saying a thing; they just enjoyed each other's company. They didn't have to anything to say, since they were happy. They were so happy that they didn't even remember Linda walking in on them over a couple of hours ago. "So, Mr. Gunderson, what to you want to do now?" asked Jewel, looking at her husband. "Mmmm, I don't know Mrs. Gunderson, we could go for another round if you want," replied Tyler who laid on his side so he could face Jewel.

Jewel didn't speak for a bit while trying to make up her mind. "Tyler, it's getting late and I'm so tired. Maybe we could do it tomorrow." And with that,

Jewel fell asleep in Tyler's wings, who followed suit soon after his wife. Over the next couple days, Tyler and Jewel spent a lot of time in their hollow. They really had a routine going: they would wake up in the morning and eat breakfast, Jewel would get her check up, come back, and they would have sex in their hollow, then eat lunch. Then Tyler would teach Jewel how to read and write and how to use the computer. After that, they would head back to their hollow and have some more sex. Then they would eat dinner, then go to sleep. It was a great routine that Tyler and Jewel enjoyed quite a lot.

On the third day Linda, came to the Conservation Center to check on Tyler and tell him that she was sorry for what had happen a few days ago. "Hey, Túlio, do you know where Blu is?" she asked, starting to worry. "I couldn't see him in the breeding room with any of the cameras."

"He should be in there. I saw him there an hour ago with Jewel. It looked like they heading back to their hollow. They seemed to spend a lot of time in there,"

replied Túlio as he wrapped a bird's wing in a bandage.

Meanwhile, back in their hollow, Tyler and Jewel were laying in the middle of the floor, breathing heavily, taking a break from their fun time.

"Wow, that never gets old, huh Jewel?" Tyler asked, who was looking at the roof of the hollow. "You got that right," replied Jewel, while sliding a wing up and down Tyler's body. They heard the door open and poked their heads out of the hollow to see who it was. Tyler saw it was Linda and quickly flew out of the hollow to greet her. "Oh, Blu, there you are. I was starting to worry you ran off or something,"

said Linda in relief to see her big brave boy again. Tyler landed on Linda's shoulder and nodded head with his was happy to see Linda again and had already forgiven her for what had happened. "Oh my God, what the hell is that smell? Blu, is that you? God, what the hell have you been doing for the past three days?" asked Linda, noticing the smell coming from Tyler. It only took a couple of seconds for Linda to answer her own question "Oh, wow, Blu,

you've been busy haven't you? I...I can't believe you've gro...grown up so much in so little time..." Linda continued as a tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Tyler loved Linda with all his heart, he owed her so much, but had no idea how he was going to pay her back for all her kindness over the years, all he could do was watch her cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin everything by coming here and start crying like a baby... It... It's just I know you'll have to be freed in a couple days and I wish you didn't have to go, but you need to be with Jewel, and you have to start a family, but I want you to know, Blu, I will always love you no matter what," cried Linda who grabbed Tyler and pulled him in for a hug.

After Linda broke her hug with tyler she spoke. "It's okay, Jewel, you can come out.

I'm not mad at you." Tyler turned his head to to see his mate poking her head out from behind a large leaf. Jewel walked over and hopped up on Linda's arm. "Oh, Blu, your so lucky to have such a beautiful mate, and I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Jewel. I had no idea that you two were...well you know,"said Linda blushing very hard, still a little embarrassed.

It was quiet for a minute, then Linda broke the silence. "I think it's best if you two take a bath. You smell horrible." Tyler knew she was right, since he and Jewel had just had sex again right before Linda showed up.

Normally, tyler and Jewel took a bath in the fake river shortly after they had finished,

especially before Tyler and Jewel left the breeding room to make sure no one would know what they were doing.

The three friends left the breeding room and headed down the hall to a small bathroom in the back of the Center. The bathroom was there for anyone who had to stayed over night or to clean a very dirty bird or in this case, birds. "Ok, you two, I want you to clean up, and no sex. I'll be back to check on you two, so don't get any ideas. Blu, I'm looking at you," Linda said as she put Tyler and Jewel on the bathroom floor and started the bath. The couple got in the bath with the help of Linda, and started to clean out their bad feathers from there bodies.

nervousLinda left the bathroom shortly after Tyler and Jewel got into the bath, but told them she would be back in a few minutes, because she had forgotten to tell Túlio that the oven was still broken at the house so they would have to eat out tonight. "Hey, Jewel, would you get my back? I can't reach," Tyler asked as he tried to get the bad feathers on his back side. "Sure, Tyler," replied Jewel as she started to walk over to him to help.

As Jewel started to pull out the bad feathers from Tyler's back, Tyler came up with a brilliant idea. "You know, Jewel, Linda won't be back for a while and I thought we could have some fun right here in the tub. How does that sound, my love?" He asked looking back at his wife, hoping she would say yes, but sadly for Tyler,

that wasn't the case. "Really, Tyler? We just had sex 5 minutes ago and Linda could be back any minute, so my answer is no," Jewel told Tyler as she glared at him angrily.

Tyler knew better then to push his luck with his wife; he had seen on t.v.

what would happen if he did back home in Minnesota, and it wouldn't end to well for Tyler.

I know I use Linda walking in on Tyler and jewel having sex before but I wanted Linda in the story a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

The price of growing up

Rio the movie fanfic

by Zero2o1o

Chapter 6: first mistake in the marriage

Linda return to the bathroom to find that Tyler and Jewel had finish their bath and were busy drying them self off when Linda entered through the door. "doesn't that feel better Blu? asked Linda as she walked over to the tub to help Jewel out of the tube. Tyler squawked happily in agreement flying out of the tub and landing next to Jewel on Linda's arm.

They left the bathroom and headed to the treatment room to see Túlio. The three friends were 3/4 of the way there when they ran into Túlio, who had a look of worry on his face.

"Uh Linda could I speak to you in the control room?, without Blu or Jewel" asked Túlio rubbing the back of his head. Linda took Tyler and Jewel to the treatment room and place on a table and then left for the control room. " I wonder what Túlio wants to talk to Linda about?" thought Tyler shortly after Linda left the room," I hope he wants us to stay at Linda's book store for the rest of our lives" continue Tyler thinking now hoping that was going to happen. If that was the case he knew he could go back living in the store like he use too, but he was just worried about Jewel. " Jewel if you want we could live with Linda and Túlio, it's not that bad being a pet, yeah we can't leave the house at any time but it would be a lot safer for our chicks" Tyler then stop speaking when he realized what he had just said.

He turned to see Jewel just before she jumped on him knocking him on his back and kissing him passionately, "oh Tyler you really mean it, you really want to have kids with me? Jewel asked as she broke from her kiss. "wel...well Jewel I..if that's what y..ou want, yeah we could try to have a kid replied Tyler who knew if he said no to having kids he would be sleeping outside of the hollow tonight. " just one kid, think again Tyler we have to save our species, so we're having as many kids as we can Jewel told her husband, who was now trying to escape at the realization that his wife wanted more then one kid, Jewel looked at her love bird who was trying to pull himself out from under her, then she started to giggle which soon turned in a full laugh. Tyler stop his escape when he heard Jewel's laughing, he didn't know weather to join her in her laugh or to feel even more fear then he did before " oh Tyler for a bird who know so much, you know so little about your own kind. I have to be in heat in order to get pregnant, but I'll keep what you said in mind for when I'm in heat Tyler" said Jewel giving her husband a devilish smile.

Just then they heard yelling from the doorway" OH MY GOD CAN'T YOU TWO GO 5 MINUTES WITHOUT TRYING TO HAVE SEX, AND IN THE TREATMENT ROOM I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER TLYER BLU GUNDERSON!" the two turned their head to see that Linda and Túlio were standing in at the doorway of the treatment room with totally different looks on their faces. Linda had a look of both disgust and shock on her face at what she was looking at, but on Túlio's face there was a look of joy and hope "now Linda there's no reason to get mad at them, they're doing what they were brought here to do what we wanted them to do" said Túlio trying to calm Linda down before she started to make a scene in front of everyone in the treatment room. " I know that Túlio but they're doing it in front of everyone in the treatment room, they could at least wait till they're alone" Linda pointed out to Túlio that she had a good point. Tyler grabbed a nearby piece of paper and a pen then wrote down what he and Jewel were actually doing and handed it to Linda.

She read the note then looked at Tyler and Jewel in relief that they were just making out,instant of what she thought they were doing. " I'm so sorry Blu I didn't know, I shouldn't of jump right to thinking that you guys were having sex again"Linda said her face was turning red again

a minute later Linda left to clear her head a bit with Túlio. " well that sucked uh Jewel "Tyler laughed who was looking at his wife,who was still on top of him. "of course I've been through worse, remember when we first met you beat the crap out me just because I tried to kiss you, what the hell was your problem, you were acting really crazy"said Tyler not noticing that Jewel had gotten off of him and was now looking very angrily at him " my problem was that some nerd bird I just met tried to make out with me, when I thought he been caught like I was, but no he was just some pet from Minnesota, who thought he could come to Rio to get laid and leave, I can't believe I actually slept with you " Jewel said as the tone of her voice got louder. With that Jewel walked to the end of the table to go back to the breeding room, leaving her stunned husband behind.

Tyler laid there totally unable to speak, he could feel tears rolling down his face, the bird of his dream had just told him that she regretted ever having sex with him, she even regretted meeting him. He knew it was his fault and Jewel had a good reason to be mad at him, but Tyler knew he couldn't live without her, he had to make things right.

I wanted Tyler and Jewel to have a bit of a fight to have some drama in the story. I was also thinking of making some new characters, maybe some of Tyler's old friends from the U.S. In the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The price of growing up

Rio the movie fanfic

By Zero2o1o

Chapter 7: Life changing beat

When Jewel got back to the breeding room she headed for the hollow, she was sad about what she said to Tyler it wasn't true what she said to him . Jewel never regretted meeting Tyler or ever sleeping with him, so why did she snap at him like that?, Yeah Tyler's joke was kind of mean, but he was right. Ever since Jewel had come to the Center she wasn't acting like her self. She finally got to the hollow and sat inside sorrow had over taken her, and she couldn't hold back the tears any more so she let them out.

After several minutes Jewel stop crying then thought about Tyler, he was probably still in the treatment room stunned at what she had told him. "I have to tell Tyler I'm sorry, he didn't do anything to get that kind of treatment from me, he's been nothing but an angel since the day we met" thought Jewel as she started to head out of her and Tyler's home. She look back at the hollow remembering all the good times she had with her loving mate.

But then Jewel noticed some thing on the floor of the hollow , it was blood,but why was there blood on the floor. She wasn't hurt, just then a thought rush to Jewel's mind. "oh god no it couldn't be, could it? was the only thing Jewel could say as she stared at the blood stain.

Meanwhile Tyler was busy making a gift for Jewel, so she would forgive him for his stupid comment from earlier "I really hope this works cause if it doesn't I may lose Jewel forever" said Tyler a loud as he put the last touches on the gift. Tyler then picked up the gift carefully so not to damage it and flew out of the breeding room.

As Tyler entered the room he started looking for his mate right away and he soon found her standing in the doorway of their hollow. Jewel didn't hear Tyler land right behind her until he cleared his throat. "oh Tyler it's you, I thought you were Linda or Túlio" Jewel comment as she turn to face her husband. Jewel's eyes widened as she looked at the gift Tyler had brought for her. It was a huge paper that had pedals around it to make a beautiful flower, Jewel couldn't believe what she was looking at it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"oh Tyler I can't believe you did all this just for me, I love you and I'm sorry for everything I said earlier I didn't mean any of it"said jewel as she started to cry again. Jewel ran to Tyler and hugged him as hard as she could, she never wanted to let him go. "Je..wel I can't breathe please loosen in you're grab" Tyler said gaping for air, Jewel did as he ask and loosen in her grab on him." sorry Tyler" apologized Jewel as she started to blush at the fact that she almost killed her husband with a hug.

"listen Jewel I'm sorry for what I said back in the treatment room, it was stupid of me to say these things to you" Tyler told his mate looking at her apologizingly. " it not all your fault Tyler some of the blame is on me too, I haven't exactly been myself lately" Jewel said who now looking away from Tyler. Tyler had no idea what Jewel was talking about, how else was she support to act. "what do you mean you haven't been yourself my love?" Tyler asked wanting to know what was going. They didn't speak for a few minutes and it killing Tyler to know what was wrong with Jewel.

"Tyler remember when I told you that I could only get pregnant when I'm in heat? Jewel asked slowly looking back at Tyler, "yeah?, what about it?" Tyler who was getting even more curious. "well it turns out that I've been in heat the entire time I've been at the Center,well before I met you" Jewel commented covering her face with her good wing.

Tyler wasn't sure what to said to this news, he had read some books back when he lived with Linda in Minnesota about what would happen when a female bird got pregnant, it wasn't going to be good for Tyler. "does that mean your pregnant Jewel" Tyler asked his face was now getting very pale. "there a good chance that I'm "Jewel replied worried Tyler did want to have chicks with her, but Tyler was scare that he won't be a good father since he had no idea how to live in the wild.

Tyler had no idea what to said to Jewel, there was a very good chance she was pregnant with his children and he had no ideas what to do. "so Jewel what do we do now" he asked his wife trying stay calm and not pass out," we just have to wait for the eggs to come Tyler" Jewel told her husband. To be true full Jewel was happy she was pregnant,the thought of become a mother was actually some thing she wanted for a few years, mainly because she was lonely and she wanted to have someone in her life again. "hell you may not be pregnant, I mean we only done it like 5 or 6 times?, right that not effect to get someone pregnant right?" Tyler said hopeful even if he knew he was dead wrong about Jewel not being pregnant "I think we shouldn't tell anyone that your pregnant, at lease until we're know if your really are pregnant or not" Tyler continue trying to come up with a good plan.

Jewel could tell that Tyler was on the border of having a mental break down. "Tyler don't worry about it right now, so I need you to calm down, it's going to be ok" Jewel told her husband who was busy walking back and front mumbling to himself.

Tyler stop waking back and front, then he looked at his wife, who was smiling happily at him. She was right there was no reason to worry about something that was a week away, Tyler walked over to his wife and give her a kiss on the cheek and said "yeah your right I shouldn't worry about it right now and if you are pregnant we're be great parents, come on Jewel it's about time we wait to bed. Tyler took Jewel good wing in his own and they went inside their hollow and went to bed.

Tyler woke up the next morning feeling very happy, especially went he look over at the beautiful spix macaw sleeping next to him. He couldn't believe that this beautiful thing was his wife and was also going to have his children, could Tyler's life get any better. Then a thought rushed to Tyler's head of how he could make it even better. He woke Jewel so he could get breakfast with her, and tell her his plan for the day.

"good morning there beautiful how are you?" Tyler greeted kissing his wife on the beak "I'm good Tyler I still can't believe I'm having your babies , isn't it wonderful" Jewel replied giving Tyler a good morning kiss back "so what should we do today Tyler and I don't want to have sex, so don't bother asking me" Jewel continue looking over at her disappoint husband. "why not, is it because your pregnant?" Tyler started to question his lovebird." because Tyler I said no and thats that" Jewel told him filmy wanting to get off the subject, Tyler knew better then to try to fight with Jewel on the subject so he dropped it.

The couple eat their breakfast talking about what they could name their unborn children's and finding a hollow to live in when they were release. " hey I was wondering if you would like to met some of my old friends from Minnesota?" Tyler asked as he put a grape in his beak "yeah I'd love to met your friends Tyler" Jewel replied thinking it was nice to know that her mate had some friends back home "good we can FaceTime with my friend Jimbo" Tyler commented finishing his food and headed for the door that lead to the treatment room with Jewel right behind him.

They got to the treatment and find Túlio working on a hurt bird, Tyler squawked loudly to get Túlio to notice him. "oh Blu, Jewel there you are I was hoping you were ok I didn't see you two in the treatment room when I got back from taking care of Linda" Túlio told them as he finish with the hurt bird, Tyler grabbed a price of paper to ask Túlio if he could use his computer to face time with his friend in Minnesota."yeah Blu you can use the computer, you really are a amazing bird you know that" Túlio comment as he power up the computer on his desk. Jewel look at her husband who she could tell was quite full of his self after the compliment he got from Túlio, She couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. After the computer powered up Tyler open the face time app, typed in his user name and password then use the mouse to dial up his friend. The face time ring for a minute then stop as a video pop up with a red parrot on the screen.

Tyler: hey Jimbo, it been a while how have you been?

Jimbo: Blu is that you?, where the hell have you been?, my mom and Katy were worry sick about you!

Tyler: didn't your owners tell you?, I moved to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Jimbo: why would you go and do something like that?

Tyler: well I came here to met a girl to save my specie.

Jimbo: what do you mean by save you spe...hahaha are you telling me that Linda brought you to Rio de Janeiro just to get laid, that now damn right funny.

Jumbo couldn't stop laughing at Tyler, and to be frank it was getting On his nerves.

Tyler: it true, I'm really in Rio and I'm here to save the spix macaw

Jimbo: sure you are Blu, if your really in Rio then show me this show call girl your support to mate with then.

Tyler walk out of the camera's view then grabbed Jewel by her good wing and walked back to the camera. Jimbo couldn't believe it was true his friend Blu was really was in Rio and had met one of the most beautiful bird in the world there

Tyler: see Jim I wasn't lying, this is my mate Jewel and jewel this is my friend Jimbo McCloud.

Jewel: it's nice to meet you Jimbo

Jimbo: it its nice to meet you to Jewel, wow Blu, you really did meet a girl and she really cute too. Wait did you say mate Blu, as in you two you know.

Jimbo rise his eye brows to make his question a littler more clear. Tyler couldn't help but answer the question, he had to do it, it was a guy thing, Jewel wouldn't under stand.

Tyler: that right Jimbo!

Jewel: so Jim how do you know my husband?

Jewel ask wanting to get off the subject of sex before Tyler went told his friend everything.

Jimbo: I've knew Blu since we were chicks, my mom and dad help raise him when Linda first found him.

Tyler: speaking of with how is your mom I've should of called a long time ago but I've been kind of busy.

Jimbo: she fine and my sister has been losing feather's worrying about you, man she going to be piss when she founds out you got married.

Just then a female voice came from the back ground on Jimbo's end.

Unknown female: what exactly i'm support to be piss about Jimbo?

Jimbo: uh nothing Katy I was just joking around with Blu that all.

Katy: YOUR TALKING TO BLU?

All of a sudden a cute red female parrot run in front of the camera crying.

Katy: Blu where have you been I've been?, so worried about you, why haven't you call?, it's been over two wee...

Katy stop speaking the second she notice Jewel standing next to Tyler.

Katy: Blu who the hell is that?

Tyler: uh Katy I know your going to get mad but this is Jewel, she my wife.

It was quite for a second, but Katy broke that pretty fast.

Katy: SHE YOUR WHAT?, WHAT THE HELL BLU, I THOUGHT YOU PROMISE YOU WERE GOING TO MARRY ME?

Jewel: what does she mean be that Tyler?

Tyler: it was a promise that me and

Katy made a long time ago when we were young, I thought she was kidding.

Katy: of course I wasn't kidding Blu, I really did want to marry you.

Jimbo: Katy do you even know what it takes for two birds to get married?

Katy: no why do you know Jimbo?

Jimbo: yes

With that he learn over and told Katy what it took to become a mate with a another bird. After Jimbo finish Katy's jaw drop at what she was just told.

Katy: you mean Blu and jewel had sex?

Both Tyler and Jewel couldn't help but blush at this. Then came a another female voice, but this one sounded much older then Jimbo or Katy. In front of the camera walk a old red parrot, her feathers won't as red as her children and she look like she been a round for a while. She look at the screen to see who her kids were yelling at.

Tyler: hi big momma

Big momma: oh my god Tyler is that you!,where have you been?,I've been worry sick about you baby!

Tyler: it kind of a long story big momma

And with that Tyler told his friends what had happen over the last 2 1/2 weeks.

I really like this chapter I work on it for a while trying to think of a good way to have Tyler and Jewel to made up after their fight and to have Jewel tell Tyler that she pregnant with his kids. Now Jimbo, Katy and big momma are going to be playing a very special role in the next chapter so just wait a littler longer.


End file.
